survivorfanonpolskafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:AddisonMikkiDra12/Big Brother: Hetman - Odcinek 8 - Przebieg + Nominacje HoH
Plik:Slower.gif PREVIOUSLY ON BIG BROTHER: TONIGHT: Jarvis Sans oraz Cornel zbliżają się do siebie Każe mu wziąć głęboki oddech i zamknąć oczy. Cornel odchyla głowę, a Jarvis robi swoje. Yuu znaczy swój teren Nasikał na walizkę, która znajdowała się tuż przy drzwiach. Prawdopodobnie należała ona do Cornela A Tsunami szuka nowych klientów Tsunami rumieni się po tym, gdy poczuła rękę Dana na swoich pośladkach. center|335 px Dzień 12, Noc 100px Jestem mega szczęśliwy, że przetrwałem ten week. Teraz zamierzam odbudować moje relacje z mieszkańcami, aby znowu nie trafić na block. 100px Cieszę się, że widownia nie pozwoliła mi opuścic domu Wielkiego Brata po tym, co zrobił mi Sebastian. Uważam, że gdybym odpadła to pokazałoby mu, że może znęcać się nad kobietami, a teraz może zrozumie, że kobiety nie są przedmiotami i nie może ich obijać jak mu się podoba. 100px Odpadła ta rasistka. I dobrze. Jak otworzyłą drzwi to słyszałam buczenie. Nic dziwnego. Zasłużyła sobie. Nie atakuje się spokojnego krokodyla. 100px Cieszę się, że Cornel nadal jest w domu Wielkiego Brata. Mam pewne plany. Jeszcze z nim nie skończyłem. Plik:Black Room - 1.png Plik:Black Room - 2.png BLACK ROOM 100px 100px Jarvis kąpie się w basenie, po chwili zauważa Cornela wchodzącego na podwórko. Mężczyzna uśmiecha się i podchodzi do niego. Zaczyna się rozbierać. Jarvis nie wie, jak zareagować. Cornel stoi przed nim na majtkach. Opowiada, że to jest ostatni raz, kiedy go widzi takiego na żywo, bo obiecuje mu, że za każdym razem takie ciałko zobaczy w snach, a rano będzie musiał zmienić prześcieradło. 100px Jarvis już na pewno żałuje, ze powiedział wszystko Parul i bardzo dobrze. Przygoda w bb jest bardzo długa, ale nasza się juz skończyła.. Jarvis wychodzi z basenu i podchodzi do mężczyzny. Nie wierzył własnym uszom. Kiedy tylko Cornel to powiedział, poczuł zapach chloru. Uwielbia ten zapach. Czy on naprawdę myślał, że to mu się uda? Słońce schowało się na kilka minut, a więc nie mógł zobaczyć, co właśnie teraz będzie się działo w Black Roomie. Jarvis złapał rękę Cornela, po czym włożył ją do swoich majtek. Jarvis zaszeptał mu do ucha, że to on będzie o nim myślał każdego dnia. I to on będzie o nim marzył, a nie na odwrót. Cornel mógł poczuć, jak zatoki w ciałach jamistych wypełniają się krwią. Cornel wpadł na wspaniały pomysł bawiąc się sprzętem Jarvisa. Gdy mężczyzna był już bliski końca, Cornel przestał. Po cichu szepcze, że sam może sobie dokończyć z myślą o nim, bo nie da mu takiej satysfakcji. Całuje go w policzek i mówi - zaczynamy zabawę. Wychodzi z pokoju ze złowieszczym uśmieszkiem. 100px To co zrobiłem, to najgorsza rzecz jaką można zrobić napalonemu facetowi. Nie mogę się doczekać jak nasza relacja się rozwinie. 100px Cornel myśli, że to on ma nade mną władzę. Nie ma zielonego pojęcia, że to ja mam kontrolę nad sytuacją. Jarvis złapał szybko rękę Cornela, po czym zaciągnął go do drugiej części pomieszczenia. Ściągnął mu koszulę i powiedział, żeby się przygotował. Każe mu wziąć głęboki oddech i zamknąć oczy. Cornel odchyla głowę, a Jarvis robi swoje. Mężczyzna poczuł na swojej twarzy kilka ciepłych kropel, które łaskocząco zaczęły spływać bokami. Członek Cornela wytężył się, spiął. Jarvis ściągnął mu spodnie i zaszeptał mu do ucha, że mogą to zrobić, jeśli tylko chce. 100px Co się właśnie odjebało? Jakbym stracił panowanie nad sobą. A już sobie obiecałem, że nie będę zachowywać się jak dziwka. Coś jest w Jarvisie, co mnie do niego ciągnie. Boje się dalszego rozwoju naszej relacji, ale też nie mogę się tego doczekać. Mam objawy schizofrenii? Cornel stał bez ruchu, podobno nawet nie oddychał przez chwile. Moment później, powiedział, że musi wyjść. Wybiegł z pokoju jakby się paliło. 100px Cornel jeszcze zmieni zdanie. Na razie nie jest gotowy. Rozumiem go, ale to pokazuje, jak słaby jest psychicznie. Na początku miał plan, żeby zakończyć naszą relację, a ja go z powrotem przywabiłem do siebie. Dzień 13 Plik:Salon - 1.png Plik:Salon - 2.png SALON 100px 100px Sebastian rozmawia z Ritą w salonie. Po całym tym zamieszaniu wywołanym przez kłamstwa Tsunami, chłopak chce jeszcze raz zapewnić dziewczynę, że nic swojej oskarżycielce nie zrobił, co zresztą potwierdza brak reakcji ze strony producentów. Jednocześnie Sebastian mówi dziewczynie, że nadal na niej mu bardzo zależy, gdyż czuje coś do niej i chętnie by kontynuował rozwijanie ich znajomości, jeżeli tylko Rita by tego chciała. Chłopak chce jej pokazać, że naprawdę może na nim polegać i obiecuję jej, że nigdy jej nie zawiedzie, i że zawsze będzie po jej stronie. 100px Nie podoba mi się to, że Tsunami oskarża cały czas Sebastiana o to, że on ją pobił, skoro nawet mężczyzna nie otrzymał żadnego ostrzeżenia od Wielkiego Brata. To niedorzeczne i bardzo wyrachowane zachowanie z jej strony. Nie wiem, czy chcę tkwić dalej w sojuszu z nią, Diamond oraz Portią, chociaż te dwie niczemu nie są winne tak na dobrą sprawę. Muszę zadbać o siebie, bo nikt inny za mnie tego nie zrobi. Sebastiana również będę miała na oku, bo nie do końca wierzę we wszystko, co mi mówi. Rita mówi Sebastianowi, że zaufa mu i wierzy, że ich związek przetrwać, ale prosi, aby czułości okazywali sobie poza domownikami, ponieważ inni już węszą i knują, jak rozbić ich i zrobić z nich największych wrogów. Muszą udawać i dać reszcie do zrozumienia, że to jest koniec ich relacji. Sebastian przystaje na propozycję Rity, Uważa, że jest to rozsądne zagranie, biorąc pod uwagę aktualną sytuację w domu. 100px Cieszę się, że Sebastian zgodził się na moją propozycję. To jest dla mnie dobry znak, że może jednak zależy mu na mnie. Z drugiej jednak strony może to być jego podstępna manipulacja moją osobą. No nic, zobaczymy, co się wydarzy. Mam ochotę rozpętać już jakąś dramę w tym domu. Po kilku minutach w salonie znajdują się wszyscy... 100px Jestem załamana, tu jest gorzej niż w burdelu! Nigdy nie byłam w burdelu, ale tak się mówi. Nie wiem po ile ci ludzie mają lat, ale jestem zażenowana ich zachowaniem. Wszystkich co zostawiają po sobie taki nieład powinno się wziąć i wystawić jakimś dzikim zwierzętom, bo właśnie tak się zachowują. Co mam powiedzieć? Jestem wściekła! Diamond przeżywa załamanie w domu. Co wstaje to i sprząta to potem i tak ktoś pozostawia po sobie nieporządek. Postanawia zrobić housemeeting w salonie, na który zaproszeni zostają wszyscy poza Yuu. Diamond zaczyna recytować z pamięci "Oh Future! thou secreted peace" Emily Dickinson, a następnie prosi domowników, by się nawzajem szanowali i zostawiali po sobie porządek, bo ona nie jest niczyją pokojówką. Szczególnie porusza temat toalet kobiet, które wyglądają jakby weszło tam stado świń, a nie dojrzałych dziewczyn. Porusza też temat ostatnich dram w domu. Nie życzy sobie, żeby po pokojach latały kartony z mlekami czy ciastka jej roboty, bo jest to brak poszanowania dla pracy innych. Nie podoba jej się, że ludzie zachowują się jak zwierzęta, głównie Yuu, ale inni nie mogą zostać sprowokowani i zniżyć się do jego poziomu. Następnie daje zawodnikom wykład z historii. Opowiada o tym jak została wynaleziona szczotka klozetowa. Dodaje, że "ludzie, tego się używa!". Opowiada o czarnej śmierci. 100px Mam nadzieję, że choć niektórzy wezmą sobie do serca to, co powiedziałam, bo w takich warunkach nie da się normalnie funkcjonować. Szanujmy siebie nawzajem! Oby mój wykład z historii pozwolił im dostrzec rzeczy, które wcześniej wydawały im się bezsensowne czy mało ważne. Wcale tak nie jest. Każda rzecz została stworzona dla człowieka i każdą trzeba szanować. Czy to jest wibrator czy Pismo Święte, niby dwie różne rzeczy, ale jednak mają taką samą wartość - są przedmiotami, należy je szanować, ktoś w nie zainwestował swój czas, pieniądze, nie można zachowywać się w tak, za przeproszeniem, bo już inaczej nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć, świński sposób. 100px Oj Diamond, diamencie ty mój. Co ty masz w tej kopule? Mózg czy jego atrapę? Zachowujesz się gorzej niż niemowlę, które niedawno wyszło z brzucha matki. Ono na pewno jest o wiele bardziej świadome sytuacji, jaka dzieje się wokół jego otoczenia niż ty. Dziewczyno, proszę cię, weź się w garść. Zachowujesz się jak chora psychicznie dziewucha, nie jak prawdziwa black drama queen, bo do niej to ci dużo brakuje. Parul wstaje i wspiera koleżankę. Dodaje, że mamy w domu tyle środków czystości Made in China, że wystarczy dla każdego. Każdy jest w stanie po sobie posprzątać. Jesli lubi śmierdzieć to ok nie musi się myć, ale umyć coś z czego się korzysta to kluczowa sprawa. Diamond przytula Parul i wręcza jej szczotkę do kibla. Parul zaczyna dawać przykład jak się z niej korzysta wykonując okrężne ruchy dłonią góra dół. Przykuwa to uwage Cornela. Cornel bije brawa, podchodzi do Diamond i ją przytula. Oznajmia, że też ma coś do powiedzenia. Mężczyzna podszedł do Portii i przeprosił ją za jego zachowanie. Nie chce, aby były między nimi złe relacje, ponieważ podziwią ją, za to jaka jest niezależna. Para godzi się i przytulają się na koniec. 100px Diamond ma rację. Łazienka wygląda jakby przeszło przez nią tornado. W domu nie mam takich problemów, od tego jest gosposia, co nie zmienia faktu, że jestem dobrze wychowana i potrafię sprzątać po sobie. Nie to co Rita, która ostatnio wysypała połowę pudru i nic z tym faktem nie zrobiła. Obrzydliwe. Diamond wzruszyła się, że jej housemeeting zadziałał, wzięła chusteczki i zaczęła podcierać sobie nimi oczy cicho chlipiąc. Podziękowała Cornelowi i Parul za wsparcie, bo tego właśnie potrzebowała. 100px Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tylko parę osób postanowiło się odezwać, a reszta siedzi jak niemowlęta i nic nie mówi? Jestem oburzona. Ja i tak znajdę tego brudasa, co nie zostawia po sobie porządku w domu! I nie chodzi mi o Yuu, bo on nie ma wstępu do damskiej toalety. To musi być jakaś kobieta, ale Dalia już odpadła, więc nie mam pojęcia kto byłby w stanie dopuścić się czegoś takiego. Tsunami, Felicia, Portia, Parul, Rita to damy i one czegoś takiego by nie zrobiły, one szanują pracę innych. Mam za to wątpliwości co do Madison. Myślę, że to właśnie ona może być tym flajtuchem. Ona prawie codziennie chodzi w tym samym staniku, topie i spodniach. Jeśli sytuacja w domu nie poprawi się to niestety, ale będę musiała na własną odpowiedzialność wszcząć śledztwo w tej sprawie. 100px Wkurwiłam się. Myślę, że ten komentarz Diamond o latającym kartonie mleka był zbędny. Nie spodziewałam się takiego zachowania po mojej najbliższej sojuszniczce i przyjaciółce. Czuję się jakbym była przez nią oceniana. Diamond powinna do mnie przyjść i wesprzeć mnie w chwili, kiedy to ten złamas Yuu próbował upokorzyć mnie na oczach całego domu, a nie wytykać moje błędy. Czuję się naprawdę źle z tego powodu Wielki Bracie. 100px Chyba możemy pogratulować Yuu i Portii, że ten dom wygląda jak speluna. Dan również miał dość bałaganu w domu, dlatego wsparł Diamond w housemeetingu. Obiecał, że będzie dbał o porządek. Po przemowie Diamond, Dan wyszedł na środek i powiedział, że poza syfem , brudnymi naczyniami... brudna bielizna leżąca w przedpokoju z widocznymi dziwnymi śladami też nie będzie miło widziana. 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Po housemeeting Parul, Cornel, Dan i Felicia całym sercem poparli Diamon i postanowili, że skoro się nudzą to równie dobrze można sprzątać. Każda osoba zajęła się innym pokojem. Po 30 minutach z łazienki da sie słyszeć wrzask Diamond. Pierwsza wbiega tam Parul i mdleje na widok tego co widzi. Tsunami nie mogąc znaleźć soli trzeźwiących niechętnie woła na chwile Yuu. Gdy Yuu wchodzi Parul natychmiast odzyskuje przytomność, a Tsunami goni mężczyznę miotłą krzycząc "zdechł pies". Cała szóstka stoi w łazience wokół...czegoś. W centrum naprzeciwko kamery znajduje się....urwana deska od toalety. Felicia jako prawniczka proponuje przeprowadzenie śledztwa i zbieranie dowodów. Parul jej przytakuje i od razu pokazuje na podłogę, gdzie obok deski znajdują się kolczyki podobne do tych, które nosi Rita. Mieszkańcy domu rozdzielają się jak Scooby Doo. Cornel i Parul poszli do black i pink roomu, Diamond z Tsunami do HoH room, a resztę pomieszczeń przeszukali Felicia oraz Dan. Dan znając więzienne kryjówki znalazł pewien ślad na poduszce Sebastiana. Rozpruwa ją i znajduje w niej jedną zawleczkę od deski, która służyła do przykręcenia jej. Detektywi spotykają się w Pink Roomie i wspólnie uznają, że nie będą na razie nikogo posądzać o kradzież dopóki nie znajdą drugiej zawleczki i nie naprawią toalety. Śledztwo jest w toku. 100px Przynajmniej ta suka żyje i ma się dobrze. 100px PRZEPRASZAM BARDZO, czy produkcja powiedziała komuś o mojej wypowiedzi na temat toalety? Ktoś sobie robi żarty. Nie mogę normalnie zrobić pipi bo deska jest na środku ŁAZIENKI! Absolutny brak klasy. Po dwóch tygodniach gdy mężczyźni w końcu nauczyli się ją opuszczać ktoś postanowił ją urwać. Jak śmiał. 100px Czuję, że to Rita zniszczyła deskę od toalety, bo jak widać było ostatnio - she's full of shit! Tsunami mówi, że kiedyś pomagała w sprawach detektywistycznych. Dodaje, że to ona zainspirowała kilka odcinków CSI: Kryminalne Zagadki Nowego Sącza. Kobieta macha ręką nad zawleczką od deski i po chwili mówi, że coś widzi. Kobieta w swojej wizji zauważa Ritę mdlejącą na toaletę po tym, gdy Yuu wszedł do łazienki. Po przebudzeniu kobieta zauważyła, ze deska od toalety została zarwana. Mówi, że jeżeli to prawda to nie mogą obwiniać Rity, bo każdemu robi się słabo od smrodu Yuu. 100px Gdy wszedłem do toalety zobaczyłem Tsunami z miotłą. Wyglądała jak stara wiedźma, ona ma tak paskudny pysk że powinni ocenzurować transmisję z naszego domu żeby ludzie nie mieli potem koszmarów. Parul przyznaje rację Tsunami i nie sądzi, że winna jest jakakolwiek women of color, ponieważ one potrafią sobie poradzić w trudnych sprawach i sabotaż deski nie miałby dla nich sensu. Przecież potrafią załatwiać swoje potrzeby bez siadania na tronie. 100px Niestety nasze sprzątanie nie wyszło... w łazience miał zapanować porządek, a jest pierdolnik. Biedna Parul aż omdlała. Urwana deska to już szczyt niechlujstwa i nieposzanowania. A po naszym śledztwie jeszcze większy bałagan niż był. Jednak nie ma tego złego co by na dobre nie wyszło. Te jęki w nocy, które słyszałam niestety mogą potwierdzać fakt, że Rita dała się wykorzystać! Jestem wstrząśnięta, na pewno Rita będzie tego żałować. Dan przeszukiwał wraz z Felicią poduszkę podczas śledztwa w domu. Opowiedział przy tym historię jak pewnego dnia w więzieniu przeszukiwał poduszkę swojego kumpla z celi. Znalazł tam ukrytą heroinę, którą sobie wstrzyknął, od tego zaczęła się jego przygoda z narkotykami, ale ma to już za sobą. Jego oczy się zeszkliły, ale nie dał po sobie poznać. Objął Felicię, która była w lekkim szoku, po czym wrócili do przeszukiwania. Felicia uważa, że urwana deska może być sprawką Sebastiana, który zdecydowanie nie ma dobrych zamiarów, co do Rity. Jednak ciężko jest zbadać cokolwiek nie mając sprzętu detektywistycznego. Felicia mówi szeptem do reszty, że być może jest to skutek nocnych igraszek. Wyznaje, że w nocy słyszała podejrzane jęki, z początku myślała, że ktoś lunatykuje, ale poszlaki mówią co innego. 100px Swoją drogą mógłby ktoś po sobie posprzątać ten kibel, bo śmierdzi niemiłosiernie zdechłym śledziem. To nie są humanitarne warunki! Niedługo będę robić siku na podwórku jak tak dalej pójdzie. Plik:Black Room - 1.png Plik:Black Room - 2.png BLACK ROOM 100px 100px Kobieta wchodzi z Danem do Black Roomu. Bardzo cieszy się, że udało jej się zostać. Tsunami przytula Dana i mówi mu, że był dla niej niesamowitym wsparciem w tym tygodniu i chciałaby się z nim bliżej poznać. 100px Dan okazał się naprawdę porządnym mężczyzną. Jestem w szoku, jak bardzo się do niego zbliżyłam, bo nie spodziewałam się, że będą kręcić mnie tacy bad boye, ale szczerze, to nie mam zamiaru nikogo dyskryminować. Dan znalazł się w Black Roomie z Tsunami. Przez chwilę myślał, że będą prowadzić tam dalsze poszukiwania, ale rozmowa zeszła na inny tor. Poczuł w końcu głowę Tsunami na swoim ramieniu. W pierwszej chwili nieco spanikował, bo nie chciał się angażować w żaden showmance, ale Tsunami to gorąca kobieta której trudno się oprzeć. Dan powiedział, że jeśli jeszcze raz stanie się jej krzywda w tym domu, to powyrywa komuś nogi z dupy. Tsunami się zaśmiała, a Dan położył rękę na jej pośladku niechcąco przesuwając implant lub wkładkę powiększającą optycznie pośladki. Siedzieli tak przez kilka minut i rozmawiali. 100px Tsunami pięknie pachnie. Dawno nie czułem takiego ładnego zapachu, kojarzy mi się z zapachem liczi albo kumkwata, które jadłem podczas obozu dla uchodźców w Kambodży. Będę ją częściej zapraszał do Black Roomu. Tsunami rumieni się po tym, gdy poczuła rękę Dana na swoich pośladkach. Kobieta mówi mężczyźnie, że przez lata miała wielu partnerów, ale z reguły przez jej zawód te związki szybko się kończyły, bo jej partnerzy z reguły nie mogli znieść tego, że jest camgirl. 100px Moje pośladki są jak magnes i każdy chciałby je dotknąć. nie dziwię się Danowi, że jego ręka tam powędrowała, bo na jego miejscu też chciałabym siebie podotykać. Dan wyznał Tsunami, że to nic, bo on sam miał wielu partnerów i wiele partnerek, więc doskonale ją rozumie. Zapytał, czy pokaże mu jakieś filmiki jak wyjdą z domu wielkiego brata. Sam przyznał, że ma konto premium na DateZonie i czasami robi różne pokazy. Zawstydził się z nadzieją, że Tsunami nie będzie miała nic przeciwko. Tsunami mówi, że nie ma nic przeciwko, bo uwielbia pewnych siebie mężczyzn, a występowanie przed kamerkami zdecydowanie wymaga pewności siebie. Kobieta mówi, że jeżeli będzie chciał to prześle mu link do jej biblioteki camshows. 100px Wow! Nie spodziewałam się tego po Danie, ale to jeszcze bardziej mnie nakręca! Skoro występuje przed kamerkami to musi mieć co pokazać. Ciekawe, czy pokaże mi w domu Wielkiego Brata? Dan jest zachwycony propozycją Tsunami. Mówi, że sprzeda ostatnią działkę heroiny za dostęp do jej filmików premium. Dziewczyna uroczo chichocze. Plik:Łazienka - 1.png Plik:Łazienka - 2.png ŁAZIENKA 100px 100px 100px Rita spędza czas z Madison oraz Parul na malowaniu paznokci. Rita wyraża swoje niezadowolenie zachowaniem Tsunami w stosunku do Sebastiana, jak również wyraża swoją negatywną opinię na temat Felicii. Kobieta uważa ją za dwulicową i fałszywą osobę, która została mianowana na łamaczkę ludzkich serc. Madison milczy, a Parul odpowiada, że Rita powinna zejść nieco z tonu i odprężyć się nieco. Rita mówi, że większość domowników to idioci, których lekarz powinien od razu zamknąć w więzieniu dla ubogich albo oddziale zamkniętym w psychiatryku, a nie w tak pięknie urządzonej posiadłości dla ludzi inteligencji i sukcesu. 100px Rita przesadza. Jak ona może obrażać Tsunami? To piękna kobieta. Inside and outside. Myślę, że presja gry do niej dociera, albo utknął jej w jelicie ten wacik, który jadła na kolacje. Podczas zadania o HoH - Diamond nie odpowiedziała na pierwsze pytania na czas. 100px Zagapiłam się troszeczkę. Mam nowy manicure i nie chcę sobie popsuć. I tak nie zależało mi na wygranej tego HoH, bo jestem w domu lubiana i nie chcę tego zmieniać musząc kogoś nominować. Na pierwszym pytaniu także odpadła Portia... 100px Brakło naprawdę niewiele. Allah, Jahwe, Buddha, Latający Potworze Spaghetti - jeśli którykolwiek z was istnieje to błagam, sprawdźcie abym dziś triumfowała. Plisssss! W drugiej rundzie odpadł Jarvis i Sebastian. 100px Nie zależało mi na wygranej. Jestem raczej bezpieczny, ponieważ Yuu nie może znowu zostać Głową Domu. A później zostali już tylko Cornel i Felicia. 100px Nigdy nie byłam dobra w liczbach... Od tego mam swoją księgową, a nawet jak już coś liczę to mam do tego odpowiednie programy. Niemniej jednak cieszę się, że Cornel wygrał! 100px Kiedy słyszałem te pytania w zadaniu o Głowę Domu, to prawie posikałem się ze śmiechu. Uwielbiam ten shade na uczestników zadany przez produkcje. Zmartwiła mnie tylko Felicia. Zadanie trwało niecałe 24h, a ona powiedziała, że 62h. Girl, nie chce wiedzieć jak liczysz rachunki swoich klientów. Wygrana Cornela nie cieszyła jedynie Felicię... 100px Tak sie cieszę, ze Cornal wygrał! Przez ten week przeszedł piekło, był cały czas zestresowany. Mam nadzieję, że podejmie słuszną decyzję dotyczącą nominowanych. 100px Cieszę się, że Cornel wygrał HoH. Jestem na 100% bezpieczny i nawet myślę, że mogę go przekonać, aby nominował, kogoś kogo ja chcę. Plik:HoH.png Pokój HoH 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Wygrałem hoh! Udowodniłem to co miałem. Piękna buźka to nie wszystko. W niej kryje się również piękny jak i mądry mózg. Matematyka to dla mnie bułka z masłem. Nie mogę się doczekać na te wszystkie dramy. Ciekawe czy mieszkańcy zaczną chodzić nago, aby zaplusować u mnie. Parul po zadaniu rzuca się na szyję Cornelowi i świętują razem w storage room. Dołącza do nich Tsunami i w trójkę robią happy dance. Akcja przenosi się do HoH Room. Parul i Cornel leżą razem w łóżku. Cornel mówi dziewczynie, że jak chce to może dziś spać tutaj. 100px Cieszę się, że Cornel wygrał HoH! Może i nie jestem z nim tak bardzo blisko, ale nie mam nic przeciwko niemu i liczę, że mnie nie nominuje. 100px Wchodzę do pokoju, a tam Parul i Tsunami. Słyszałem, że Cornel pogodził się z Parul, a więc czemu znowu ich nie skłócić? Jarvis wchodzi do pokoju HoH. Mężczyzna na spontanie całuje Cornela w usta. Nie może uwierzyć, że udało mu się wygrać zadanie. Ma nadzieję, że razem mogą podjąć decyzję kogo nominować. Jarvis pyta się Cornela w kogo celuje i jeśli chce to może mu doradzić. Parul patrzy wymownie na Cornela i jeszcze raz gratuluje mu wygranej. Wszyscy cieszą się jego szczęściem. Po chwili Azjatka dopowiada, że chyba musi spasować na jego wcześniejszą propozycję, bo ktoś inny jest na nią bardziej chętny. Cornel patrzy się na Jarvisa i Parul nie wiedząc jak wybrnąć z sytuacji. 100px Zrobiłem, co chciałem, a teraz liczę na Parul. Kobieta jest strasznie emocjonalna. Nie będę miał nic przeciwko, jeśli znowu będzie miała swoje załamanie nerwowe. Cornel jest w szoku, po tym co się stało. W pokoju zapanowała cisza. Po chwili, mężczyzna mówi Jarvisowi, aby wyszedł z pokoju. Dodaje, że wybrał Parul. Cornel puścił oczko Jarvisowi, aby wiedział, że nie ma zwracać uwagi na to co mówi. Ten opuszcza pomieszczenie i gestykuluje ustami mówiąc "przepraszam". Dziewczyny nie zauważyły porozumiewających się mężczyzn gestami. Cornel pyta się Parul czy jest na niego zła i prosi ją, aby została u niego na noc. 100px Jeśli oni dwoje myślą, że nie widziałam tego puszczania oczka to się mylą. Z wielkim bólem to mówię, ale Cornel- następnym razem czytaj to co podpisujesz. Parul mówi Cornelowi, że nie jest na niego zła. Już się przyzwyczaiła. Z chęcią zostanie w pokoju. Ma bardzo wygodną kanapę. Cornel mówi Parul, że nie będzie na nią naciskał. Zależy mu na dziewczynie i nie chce jej zranić. Jeżeli chce to w domu wielkiego brata mogą zostać najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, a po wyjściu sami zobaczą, jak ich relacja się rozwinie. Decyzja jest Twoja - dodaje Cornel. 100px Już nie wiem czy Jarvis pocałował mnie przy Parul specjalnie, czy po prostu nie zauważył dziewczyny wchodząc do pokoju. Teraz znowu muszę wszystko odkręcić. A pare godzin temu podpisałem papierki... Szkoda mi Parul, chyba nie zasługuje na mnie. FLASHBACK: Plik:Podwórko.png 100px 100px 100px 100px Dan zauważył, że Parul i Cornel mają na pieńku. Postanowił śledzić typa i obserwować jego zachowanie, czy aby na pewno zachowuje się wobec Parul z należytym szacunkiem. Dan schował się za rogiem ściany i obserwował jak Cornel rozmawia z Jarvisem. Wydawało mu się, że Jarvis położył rękę na kolanie Cornela i trzymał ją tam przez dobrych kilkadziesiąt sekund... Cornel zauważa wychylającą się, wytatuowaną twarz zza ściany. Od razu podchodzi do mężczyzny i pyta się co odpierdala. Dan szantażuje Cornela, że wszystko powie Parul. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i odpowiedział, że za stalkerstwo idzie się do wiezienia. Następnie przekazał, ze jak usłyszy jakieś plotki, które rozpowiada o nim azjata, to niech czeka na wezwanie do sądu po wyjściu z Wielkiego Brata. 100px Cholera, Cornel mnie przyczaił i teraz jest na mnie zły. Może będę udawał, że wcale nie stałem tam po to, żeby go obserwować? Najgorsze, że już powiedziałem o wszystkim Parul. No ale ok, niech tylko mnie wkurwi, to sam położę mu rękę. Nie na nodze i trochę mocniej. Dan jest w szoku, bo myślał, że nie jest aż taki umięśniony i jego mięśnie nie będą wystawać zza ściany, a jednak Cornel go zauważył. Dan trochę spanikował, bo Cornel mu zagroził więzieniem, ale obiecał, że niczego nie będzie rozpowiadał. Poszedł szybko do Parul i ostrzegł, że daje jej znać o niewierności tego hultaja Cornela, ale prosi o dyskrecję, bo Cornel mu zaczął grozić sądem, z którym nie chciałby mieć znów do czynienia... Dan bierze do siebie uwagi Cornela, bo sądzie, że może to wpłynąć negatywnie na grę. Stara się go nie stalkować aż tak, ale dziwnym trafem często bywa w tych samych pomieszczeniach. 100px Mam nadzieje, ze uciszyłem Dana. Niech tylko spróbuje coś powiedzieć, to wróci do schylania się pod mydło w więzieniu. Dan poszedł do Parul i powiedział jej o wydarzeniu. - Słuchaj Parul, Jarvis właśnie się migdalił do Cornela a ten się uśmiechał i pozwalał sobie na bajlando, uważaj lepiej na niego! Muszę się jeszcze zakraść do łazienki, jak coś to ci dam znać co robi ten bawidamek. 100px Ufam Cornelowi, że mnie lubi, ale wiem też, że ma problemy z myśleniem tą górną czescia ciała. Spróbuję pobyć trochę z Aaronem zeby wzbudzic jego zazdrość. Fight fire with fire. Rice with rice. Kilka minut później... 100px Dan mi powiedział o kolejnym intymnym spotkaniu Cornela z Jarvisem. Nie wiem czy mogę ufać komuś, kto kłamał w sprawie swojej rasy. Muszę się przyglądać Cornelowi. Cornel przytula się z Parul, leżąc na hamaku. Mówi dziewczynie, że się boi Dana. Ostatniej nocy, kiedy spał, coś go obudziło. Zobaczył Dana blisko jego ucha. Po chwili, mężczyzna szepnął, że jest skończony. Cornel opowiada Parul, że nie wie czy to sen, czy to było naprawdę. Radzi dziewczynie, żeby się trzymała od niego z daleko, ponieważ był on w więzieniu i jest niebezpieczny. Parul przytula się do Cornela i mówi, że nie ufa Danowi. Nie jest w stanie zaufać komuś kto okłamał wszystkich w sprawie własnej rasy. 100px Podejrzane. Najpierw Dan mi mówi o kolejnych wybrykach w spodniach Cornela, a teraz Cornel, że Dan nie jest godny zaufania i go prześladuje w nocy. Sounds fishy, a to przecież nie Yuu. Robię dobrą minę do złej gry, ale nie jestem głupia i jak ktoś mnie zrani to oddam po cichu jak ninja. A na Cornela już mam haka *smiles*. Mija 20 minut... 100px 100px 100px Cornel, Felicia i Parul siedzą w jacuzzi. Parul, która zaczęła bardzo lubić Felicię zdradziła jej swoje skomplikowane sprawy z Cornelem i poprosiła o pomoc adwokacką i bycie świadkiem rozmowy. Parul mówi Cornelowi, że bardzo go lubi, ale nigdy by nie wybaczyła zdrady z mężczyzną. Cornel po raz kolejny odpowiada, że sytuacja z Jarvisem to był tylko moment słabości i to naprawdę Parul pociąga go najbardziej. Felicia wszystko notuje. Parul ze stanowczą miną stwierdza, że ich przyszłość jest możliwa, ale wszystko będzie postępować małymi krokami. W tym momencie Azjatka prosi Felicię o spisanie wstępnych warunków znajomości (taka pre-intercyza- babcia nauczyła tego Parul), w których wymienia m.in "brak kontaktu fizycznego z Jarvisem", "łączny czas, w którym może patrzeć na inne kobiety w ciągu dnia to 20 sekund". Parul mówi Cornelowi, że nie musi tego podpisywać, ale gdy tylko zobaczy, że jeszcze raz zachowuje się jak dziwka to poprosi Dana o sfałszowanie jego podpisu. Cornel się śmieje i docenia poczucie humoru Parul. 100px Cornel jest słodki, ale niestety jego wąż rzeczny nadal lubi się moczyć w różnych rzekach, dlatego to umowa, którą stworzyła Felicia to moje zabezpieczenie. Felicia nazwała to prawniczą prezerwatywą w prążki. Cornel podpisuje papierek, który przygotowała Felicia. Parul czuje się tak szczęśliwa jak przy jej narodzinach. Mężczyzna prosi Azjatkę, aby ograniczyła kontakt z Aaronem. Tłumaczy, że jest zazdrosny i boli go serce jak dziewczyna rozmawia z nauczycielem. Parul zgodziła się, następnie wskoczyła do basenu i odpłynęła stylem syrenki. Felicia jest zafascynowana problemami Parul i Cornela. Dawno nie miała spraw o charakterze cywilnym. Słuchanie ‚pre-intercyzy’ było dla niej odprężające. Felicia dodaje, że na szczęście od dłuższego czasu w związkach małżeńskich istnieje rozdzielność majątkowa, dzięki której nie musi prowadzić żmudnych procesów podziału majątku po rozwodzie, czego absolutnie im nie życzy. Wyznaje, że czuje się zaszczycona, ma nadzieję, że zostanie świadkiem na ślubie. 100px Cornel podpisał papier mimo iż go o to nie prosiłam! Potrafi być gentlemanem. Czuje się jak syrenka arielka. Po programie wyjedziemy do Azji do Kambodży, bo tam nie ma inncyh ładnych kobiet, ani mężczyzn. 100px Parul ma wiele wymagań co do Cornela, aczkolwiek uważam, że tylko twarda ręka jest w stanie powstrzymać jego od myślenia kutasem zamiast głową. Cieszę się, że mogę być ich aniołem stróżem! Parul przytula Felicię i wyznaje jej w sekrecie, że na weselu będzie oszukiwać podczas rzucania bukietem, tak ze trafi on w jej ręce. 100px Felicia to moja nowa przyjaciółka. Zawsze chciałam mieć znajomą prawniczkę. Jak iguana sąsiada znów mi zostawi odchody na trawniku to wiem do kogo się udam. Jak dowiem się, że Cornel DOTYKAŁ się z Jarvisem po podpisaniu pre intercyzy to mu wyrwę anakondę i nakarmię nią Yuu. KONIEC FLASHBACKU Parul zgadza się na taki układ. Dodaje, że jest kobietą z klasą i zachowanie Jarvisa nie wyprowadzi jej z równowagi. Niewinnie się uśmiechając mówi, że obojętnie co Jarvis zrobi będzie to sprzecznę z preintercyzą, którą Cornel podpisał na oczach wszystkich live feedersów, a to tylko zaszkodzi Cornelowi. Jeśli Jarvisowi naprawdę zależy na Cornelu to da mu spokój. Cornel zaczyna się pocić. 100px To nie moja wina, że jestem inteligentną kobietą ze wschodu. To, że umieściłam drobnym drukiem w piśmie, że jakikolwiek kontakt z Jarvisem będzie równoznaczny z utratą jego majątku i alimentami, to była tylko akcja asekuracyjna, którą zaproponowała mi Felicia. I jestem jej za to wdzięczna. *uśmiecha się*. Już nie zobaczycie mnie płaczącej. Chińskie ciastka z wróżbą mówią, że gdy Jarvis zwali Cornelowi to Parul się obłowi. Dzień 14 Uczestnicy nadal się zastanawiali - kto mógł wyrwać tę deskę... Dan uciął sobie popołudniową drzemkę i przyśniło mu się, że to Sebastian zepsuł toaletę. Zapytał więc chłopaka, czy wie cokolwiek na ten temat. Pomyślał, że skoro ma napady agresji, to może chciał się wyładować na toalecie, skoro wyładowywanie się na ludziach przynosi ostrzeżenia? Podzielił się tą myślą z Tsunami oraz Parul. 100px Podejrzewam, że deskę wyrwał Dan. Pewnie chciał ją ukraść żeby sprzedać albo zabrać do więzienia do którego z pewnością wróci po programie. Mam nadzieję że go tam porządnie wyruchają, ten cwel na pewno to lubi. 100px Boje się, że pewnej nocy wybuchnie w tym domu pożar i wszyscy spłoniemy. W sumie byłoby fajnie! Zawsze lubiłem rzeczy ekstremalne i ryzyko, może jako jedyny bym uciekł ewentualnie zabrał jeszcze Diamond. 100px Moim zdaniem była to Parul. Ona pierwsza rozpoczęła poszukiwanai deski. Plik:Lounge - 1.png Plik:Lounge - 2.png Lounge Room 100px 100px Cornel przychodzi do salonu gdzie siedzi Tsunami. Mężczyzna pyta kobiete, czy jest na niego zła o coś, ponieważ od paru dni go ignoruje. Tsunami tłumaczy, że to nie tak. Po prostu jej wizje zakłócają myślenie i boi się, że trafi do wariatkowa. Cornel przytula Tsunami i mówi jej, że wszystko będzie dobrze. 100px Nie mam nic do Cornela, owszem, jak dla mnie zachowuje się źle w stosunku do kobiet, bawiąc sie ich uczuciami, ale ostatecznie mnie nie skrzywdził, więc postanowiłam, że nie będę robić żadnych problemów. Plik:Podwórko.png Podwórko 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px W jacuzzi siedziała tylko elita, czyli ja, Tsunami, Felicia i Diamond. To my tu mamy najwięcej do powiedzenia, a faceci mogą nam jedynie possać. Po tym co ostatnio zrobili mi Cornel i Yuu, nie chcę mieć z tą obleśną płcią nic wspólnego. Niech tak zostanie, a Cornel słyszłam, że i tak przerzucił się na chłopców. Suck my pussy, you fucking loser! *pokazuje soczyste FUCK YOU do kamery* Święta trójca Portia, Diamond i Tsunami siedziały w jacuzzi. Po chwili dołączyła do nich Felicia. Portia stwierdziła, że to dobrze, że kobiety trzymają się razem i nie ma tutaj żadnych mężczyzn, bo pewnie nasikaliby do jacuzzi, bo nie mają kultury. Zawsze uważała, że kobiety są lepszą płcią, a mężczyźni są tak naprawdę słabi i bezużyteczni. Po wypiciu kilku drinków cała czwórka rozbawiona zaczęła opowiadać głupie historyjki ze swojego życia. Za chwilę do pań dołączyła Madison, która zaproponowała grę w butelkę. Dziewczyny się zgodziły. Portia zaczęła i wylosowała Felicie. Objęła kobietę i szybko oddała jej namiętny pocałunek. Felicia była w szoku, tak samo inne kobiety. Madison powiedziała, że nie chodziło jej o butelkę z całowaniem, tylko o prawdę czy wyzwanie. Zmieszana Portia nie wiedziała co ma powiedzieć. Kiedy Madison z Felicią w końcu odeszły to zwierzyła się swoim sojuszniczkom, że odkąd pamięta to podobają jej się. 100px Oj, mam nadzieję że moje wyznanie nie zraziło do siebie moich lasek. Żeby było jasne! Tsunami i Diamond są sexy as fuck, but nie są totalnie w moim typie, jednak gdy widzę Felicię na horyzoncie to moja pusia szaleje niczym huragan Irma. Myślicie że mnie lubi?* 100px Byleby mój mąż z córką nie zobaczyli. Boję się, co sobie pomyślą... A jak to oglądacie to WYBACZ THOMAS, A TY TRIXIE ZAPOMNIJ CO WIDZIAŁAŚ! A miało być tylko truth or dare... Swoją drogą Portia jest szurnięta, przecież wie, że jestem jedyną mężatką w tym caście! Jednak nie będę robić jej wyrzutów z tego powodu, każdy ma swoje potrzeby, ale wolałabym żeby Portia nie załatwiała ich na mnie! Felicia była oszołomiona pocałunkiem Portii, nawet jej się podobało, mało kto ma takie soczyste usta jak ona, ale przecież rodzina ją ogląda... Felicia pod wpływem impulsu krzyknęła żeby Portia się uspokoiła, bo nie wyraziła zgody na takie zabawy. Po czym zmieszana dodała, że nie chciałaby, żeby jej córeczka myślała, że mamusia puszcza się w reality show. Felicia widząc minę Portii już nic nie dodała, odeszła z Madison zastanawiając się jak będzie wyglądała kolejna ich rozmowa. Tsunami mówi, że uważa, że nikt nie powinien się wstydzić tego, kto mu się podoba. Dodaje, że jej najlepsza koleżanka przez wiele lat ukrywała to, że jest lesbijką i zabijało to ją od środka. Mówi, że w pełni wspiera Portię i jeżeli podoba jej się Felicia to powinna z nią o tym porozmawiać. 100px Wspieranie osób LGBT jest dla mnie bardzo ważne, bo uważam, że dyskryminowanie tej mniejszości jest karygodne. Każdy z nas jest inny i powinniśmy akceptować i cieszyć się z tego, że mamy wyjątkowe cechy. Nie znoszę osób, które uważają, że osoby, które nie łapia się w ich pojęciu "normalności" są gorsze. Felicia wyznaje, że od dawna odmawia obrony woman haters. Takich stara się odsyłać do szpitali psychiatrycznych. Felicia opowiada, że pewnego razu miała klienta, który zaczął ją zastraszać, bo odmówiła mu reprezentacji go w sądzie. Omal nie skończyło się tragicznie. Wysyłał groźby do jej córki, nawet kiedyś udał się do jej domu z bronią pod pretekstem dania mu drugiej szansy. Na szczęście w pobliżu biurka zawsze jest paralizator, dlatego Felicia ugotowała jego jajka zanim on zbliżył się do jej męża, który właśnie wchodził do domu. Od tamtej pory regularnie chodzi na zajęcia samoobrony wraz z całą rodziną. Radzi kobietom, aby zapisały się na takie zajęcia. Po chwili pyta Parul czy zna sztuki walki, bo najbardziej przypadły Felicii do gustu. 100px Jestem zadowolona, że kobiety tutaj mają poczucie własnej wartości. Jeśli Bóg istnieje to z pewnością jest kobietą! Tsunami popiera słowa Felicii o tym, że należy uczęszczać na zajęcia z samoobrony. Kobieta zaczyna opowiadać historię o stalkerze, który zadurzył się w jej camshows. Mówi, że jednego razu przez okno do jej domu wpadła cegła z liścikiem. Kobieta opowiada, że przerażona wybiegła z domu i uciekła do sąsiadów. Mówi, że jeszcze nigdy tak się nie bała. 100px Jestem dumna z Felicii. Jest wielu prawników, którzy obronią każdego, bo zależy im tylko na kasie. Ona taka nie jest. Cieszę się, że ją poznałam, bo mimo początkowej niechęci okazała się wspaniała kobietą, która broni osoby, które na to zasługują i którym chce pomóc. Diamond wydała z siebie słodkie "awww" i przytuliła Portię. Nigdy nie miała przyjaciółki lesbijki. Powiedziała, że w prezencie na urodziny kupi jej dildo. Następnie zaczęła wywoływać odgłosy jakby miała orgazm i wszystkie trzy zaczęły się śmiać. 100px Jestem osobą tolerancyjną i moja teoria jest taka, że każda z nas ma coś z lesbijki. Lubimy bliskość i nie wstydzimy się tego okazywać. Cieszę się, że Portia się przede mną otworzyła, bo to znaczy, że mi ufa. 100px Uff, ulga! Cieszę się że mam poparcie wśród swoich BFFs! 100px Gdy wyszłam z jacuzzi kątem oka widziałam szpczącą Portię, Diamond i Tsunami. Zastanawiam się czy dziewczyny obgadywały mnie... żadna z nich nie rozumie jak to jest być matką, dlatego mogą nie rozumieć, że takie spontaniczne zachowania mogą odbić się negatywnie na moim dziecku. A może obwiniały Madison? W końcu to był jej pomysł. Sama nie wiem czy mogę im ufać. Plik:Kuchnia - 1.png Plik:Kuchnia - 2.png Kuchnia 100px 100px 100px 100px Felicia podekscytowana wygraną Cornela proponuje zorganizowanie pidżama party. Zabiera ze sobą Diamond, Parul i Portię do kuchni, aby zrobić przekąski. Felicia po cichu wyznaje, że Pan śmierdząca ryba najprawdopodobniej trafi na blok, w końcu zemsta jest słodka. Portia nie jest szczególnie zachwycona wygraną Cornela, aż z rozkojarzenia drasnęła się nożem. Diamond próbuje jak najszybciej jej pomóc. Parul patrzy wymownie na Cornela i jeszcze raz gratuluje mu wygranej. Wszyscy cieszą się jego szczęściem. Po chwili Azjatka dopowiada, że chyba musi spasować na jego wcześniejszą propozycję, bo ktoś inny jest na nią bardziej chętny. Cornel patrzy się na Jarvisa i Parul nie wiedząc jak wybrnąć z sytuacji. Parul mówi Diamond, że ona zajmie się zadrapaniem Portii. Wyciąga ryż i wsypuje go do miski. Każe dziewczynie tam włożyć rekę. Tłumaczy, że ryż pochłania wilgoć i zapobiegnie zakażeniu. Następnie Azjatka owija ranę liściem eukaliptusa i obwiązuje bandażem, pytając się czy nie za ciasno. 100px Portia martwi się o nominacje. Nie chcę zeby była zagrożona. Spróbuje porozmawiać z Cornelem, żeby jej nominował. Powinno się udać, chyba że jego usta znów będą zajęte kimś innym. Felicia mówi, że tę metodę stosowała Trixie, jej córeczka, kiedy wpadł jej telefon do muszli. I o dziwo działał po włożeniu do ryżu. Nie miała wcześniej pojęcia, że to Azjaci są pomysłodawcami takiego sposobu. Portia dziękuje Parul za pomoc. Zaręcza że nie zrobiła sobie celowo krzywdy. 100px Mam ochotę krzyczeć że ten łajdak i prostak Cornel wygrał HoH. Ten przychlast totalnie na to nie zasłużył. Nienawidzi mnie za to, że powiedziałam mu prawdę. Muszę coś szybko wymyślić, żeby mu się przypodobać aby mnie nie nominował. To moja jedyna szansa! Plik:Sypialnia.png Sypialnia 100px Yuu poczuł ogromną potrzebę oddania moczu, niestety łazienka była zajęta przez sprzątające w niej kobiety. Nie mając wyboru mężczyzna pobiegł do sypialni i nasikał na walizkę, która znajdowała się tuż przy drzwiach. Prawdopodobnie należała ona do Cornela który pakował się wcześniej na wypadek gdyby to on został eksmitowany. Po wszystkim Yuu splunął jeszcze do walizki i odszedł z szerokim uśmiechem. 100px W sumie to całkiem spoko że Cornel wygrał przynajmniej pozostali mieszkańcy nie będą mieli satysfakcji z nominowania mnie podczas głosowania domu. Chujek już pewnie ma orgazm na myśl o tym że znowu będę zagrożony dzięki niemu i obok mnie posadzi pewnie Portię. Pokonanie tej zidiociałej pizdy w zadaniu o Veto to będzie czysta formalność. Plik:HoH.png Pokój HoH 100px 100px Rita gratuluje Cornel'owi zwycięstwa. Kobieta postanawia wkroczyć do akcji i pyta mężczyznę wprost, czy jest jego jedną z głównych kandydatek do nominacji. Dziewczyna sądzi, że w domu są osoby, które o wiele bardziej zasługują na eliminację niż ona, ale chciałaby poznać szczerą opinię z ust mężczyzny. Rita wskazuje do nominacji... Felicię. 100px Felicia, jesteś fałszywa, i najgorsze robisz na mnie wrażenie spośród wszystkich kobiet w domu. Musisz odpaść, dla ciebie nie ma miejsca w tej rezydencji. Mężczyzna odpowieda kobiecie, że nie ma się czym martwić. Ma tylko nadzieje, że w przyszłości się odwdzięczy. 100px Lepiej, że to Cornel wygrał to HoH, ponieważ wiem, że gdyby Felicia została Głową Domu, to na bank byłabym nominowana. A tak to przynajmniej mam jakieś realne szanse na pozostanie w domu. Nie mam jakoś dobrych ani złych relacji z Cornel'em, natomiast nie jesteśmy wielkimi BFFs, ale też nie hejtujemy siebie nawzajem. Nasza relacja jest neutralna, po prostu. Let's be honest, królowa domu jest tylko jedna. 100px Pewnie każdy podejrzewa, że nominuje Yuu. Nie zamierzam tego zrobić. Taka osoba, zasługuje na backdoor, a nie darmowej przepustki do veto. Dan już pewnie myśli jak mi ukraść nominacje. Na obecną chwile wiem, że Aaron pójdzie na block. Typ przystawia się do Parul. Karma is a bitch. Nad drugą osobą pomyśle nakładając maseczke na twarz. Ostatnio zauważyłem, że mam suchą skórę. Plik:Nominations.gif 100px Witam wszystkich na trzeciej ceremonii nominacji. Wygrałem zadanie o Głowę Domu, a jednym z moich obowiązków jest wybranie dwóch osób, które w tygodniu zostaną nominowane do opuszczenia domu Wielkiego Brata. Moją pierwszą nominacją jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... 100px ... ... ... Moją drugą nominacją jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... 100px Aaron - Twój pobyt w tym domu jest niewidoczny. A jak już Cie zobaczymy, to tylko przeszkadzając mi i innym domownikom. Rzuciłeś na mnie bombe, która wybuchła, a nastepnie wylałeś na Parul szampana, żeby się do niej zbliżyć w mojej obecności. +10 do debilizmu. Powodzenia w veto. Felix - Praktycznie w ogóle nie rozmawiamy. WIdziałem Cie tylko może przez jeden dzień podczas pobytu w tym domu. Nie wiem gdzie się chowasz. Nominuje Cie, abyś dostal więcej air time'u, bo sam sobie go załatwić nie umiesz. Trzecia ceremonia nominacji zakończona. 100px Nominowałem Aarona i Felixa. 2 randomowe osoby. Mam nadzieje, że Aaron odpadnie. Na Parul będzie mógł popatrzeć z sofy przed telewizorem. 100px Nadal nie znam mieszkańców, oprócz pięknej tancerki i japońca. Czuję się trochę niewidzialny, bo robią dramy i nie wiadomo co odpierdalają, za to w telewizji, to pewnie ja wyglądam najbardziej naturalnie, o ile mnie w ogóle pokazują. Nominacje domu pojawią się jutro rano i wtedy losowanie do Veto. Następnie pojawi się informacja o zadaniu o Veto. Możecie przesyłać eventy i konfy do następnego odcinka. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach